Valentine Dorks
by Danny Phantom SG-1
Summary: Ryan and Kelsi are both cynical about Valentine's Day...but then they bond over candy and find that they may have certain feelings reciprocated toward each other. Oneshot; Ryelsi; pure, sweet fluff.


**A/N: This is for a fic exchange with charm-your-way-out. Hopefully, it follows the criteria: "The request is simple: Ryan and Kelsi are both cynical about a holiday for some reason, but somehow bond over a large amount of candy. They can end up a couple or not, which ever you as the writer choose."**

**The candy "kisses" belong to Hershey's and the movie Stargate (though only hinted at) belongs to MGM. HSM belongs to Disney. Why I all of a sudden decided to put a disclaimer on one of my stories I do not know. But enjoy this overly-sweet, flufftastic oneshot, anyway.**

* * *

Valentine's Dorks

"Why does the school have to have Winter Formal in the middle of the coldest time of year?" Kelsi asked incredulously.

Ryan chortled. "Because it's _'Winter_ Formal,' Kels." he clarified.

The two "drama dorks" were sitting in Ryan's basement, watching some dumb movie that neither of them really cared about. The Evans' basement was virtually a movie theater with genuine movie-watching seats and surround sound, complete with a popcorn machine in the corner. They had a movie going for atmospheric purposes. They really didn't care about the plot of the actual film.

Rather, they were simply avoiding yet another high school dance on Valentine's Day—a holiday neither of the theater junkies really cared for. Not one of them had had very pleasant experiences with this particular date in the past. In fact, they weren't having a pleasant experience in the present. Kelsi was forced to watch as her ex-boyfriend, Jason Cross, crushed on Martha Cox and promptly asked her to the dance, and Ryan had to stay home while his sister went out with Zeke Baylor.

But they really didn't care. After all, it was subzero degrees outside! Why would anyone want to run around in high heels or a tuxedo in such miserable weather? Not to mention Valentine's Day was a time for being all lovey-dovey and making out with your current significant other…and Ryan and Kelsi did not enjoy such practices. They would rather concentrate on the arts and their friendships.

Or perhaps they were just both in denial…

Kelsi shook her head to emerge out of her reverie. She had been staring at the screen, pretending to be interested in the fact that some people had just discovered a giant ring in the sand, but she was really paying no mind to the movie. Her eyes had turned glassy and she had begun thinking too hard. That was never a good thing.

"Ryan?" she squeaked.

Ryan, too, seemed to be uninterested in the film. His head was propped up by nothing but his hand as he continued to nod off further and further into dreamland. Kelsi's voice shook him out of his daze, however, and he glanced over at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Hrm…?" he mumbled out, raising his voice toward the end of it to put it in question form.

Kelsi fidgeted uncomfortably, not liking being burdensome by making requests. "I just suddenly realized that it's Valentine's Day and I haven't eaten any candy," she confessed.

Ryan just stared at her blankly for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. "I thought you didn't even _like_ Valentine's Day! Since when do you want to follow its supposed traditions and eat candy?"

Kelsi lifted her chin defiantly. "I happen to be a female and I enjoy a good piece of chocolate every now and then."

Ryan clicked his tongue. "Oh, so this isn't really about Valentine's Day…it's about chocolate."

Kelsi bobbed her head back and forth, unsure of how to answer.

"Yes."

Ryan hopped up and snapped his fingers in show of a sudden ingenious revelation.

"Follow me," he commanded giddily to Kelsi, who hesitantly obeyed, following him over to the popcorn machine.

Ryan turned to her and lifted his eyebrows enticingly, making sure she watched as he pressed a button on his wall. She watched in mild shock as a part of the wall began to open, and a massive candy bar flipped out into the room. Her eyes grew wide and greedy as she eyed the enormous amount of sweets before her.

"Holy mother-of-all-things-tasty," she muttered in awe.

Ryan laughed. "Our parents don't usually let us use this thing. They think we'll get fat or something," he scoffed, as if that wasn't even close to a possibility. "But they let us break it out for major holidays. And…well, I wouldn't really consider Valentine's Day a major holiday or anything," he said, hoping that the light was dim enough to hide the fact that he was turning slightly scarlet, "but since you suggested candy, here you go."

Kelsi beamed up at him before inspecting the scene before her even more closely. "How do I get one? Do I have to pay you or something?"

Ryan chuckled. "NO! That would be dumb. You just flip open the back of the counter," he instructed, demonstrating as he did so, "and voila! A chocolate bar for the lady."

He held out the large slab of chocolate for Kelsi to take, and he bowed in mock reverence to her.

She giggled, "Why, thank you."

She tore open the candy wrapper and shoved a large piece into her mouth, closing her eyes to better revel in its delicate taste.

Ryan observed her with slight disturbance. "Wow, you sure must enjoy chocolate…"

She shot him a death glare. "Shut up."

Ryan continued to shake his head in disbelief that anyone could adore chocolate so much. He was distracted, however, by the irritating sound of something kawooshing on the big screen and he realized that they were never going to finish the movie. He turned it off and then turned the lights up brighter so that the two could converse more comfortably.

"How do you think everyone else is doing at the dance?" Ryan questioned, bringing up the first conversation topic that found its way out of his mouth.

Kelsi rolled her eyes, then replied with her mouth full, "I'm sure they're fine. Troy and Gabriella have probably left the dance already and gone to his house…or his room or wherever. I'm sure Sharpay is outshining everyone, including Zeke, with her 'superior' dancing abilities," Kelsi described, making air quotes. "Chad and Taylor are probably in the middle of a lover's spat, and Jason and Martha…"

Her last sentence trailed off as she bitterly bit into her chocolate bar and sniffed slightly in irritation.

Ryan could sense her eminent tension, so he laughed to clear the air. "That about sums it up, I suppose."

Now it was Kelsi's turn to make idle chitchat. "You remember in elementary school when we used to decorate those shoeboxes and shove cheap little Valentines into everyone's box?"

Ryan grinned slightly at the memory. "Yeah. I always made the best box in the class because I took too much time trying to make it look nice. I guess the girliness of Sharpay rubbed off on me a little too much when we were younger…I'm still trying to shake it off."

Kelsi laughed. "Yeah. I always got a lot of really nice Valentines from people I didn't even know. They would write on the back of them and everything. I guess I was sort of popular when I was smaller…that was before I met you and Sharpay, of course. You guys were still living in Rhode Island at the time. Meeting Sharpay does have a huge impact on your life, I guess."

Ryan snorted, "You got that right. I never got too many Valentines. I remember me and Sharpay used to come home after Valentine's Day at school and count up how many cards we got…she _always_ got a lot more than me…"

His sentence trailed off, as well, noting that it was an uncomfortable subject for him to speak of.

Perhaps the reason neither of them really appreciated nor thought about Valentine's Day was that they never really had the chance to get to know what it really meant...

They stood in silence, but it wasn't so much uncomfortable as it was telling. They both seemed to be realizing several things at once…and neither of them was willing to admit to these sensations.

Observing that Kelsi had finished her chocolate bar, Ryan blurted, "How about a kiss?"

Kelsi's eyes nearly bulged out of her head and she choked on her own saliva as she turned toward Ryan in shock. "What?!?"

_Can he read minds?_ She wondered…

Ryan's eyes widened as well, and he slapped his forehead in realization. "No, no, no, no, no! That's not what I meant. I mean…a chocolate kiss. Like the candy," he stuttered, trying to cover up for his deadly mistake.

Kelsi nodded in understanding. "Oh, a-alright. I'll take a kiss."

Ryan reached into the candy bar and revealed a bag of kisses for Kelsi to take.

But she didn't take it.

Ryan glanced up at her and saw that she was not staring at the bag he had in hand, but rather at him.

"What?" he asked softly, heart pounding wildly in anticipation of...something.

Kelsi took a deep breath and closed her eyes to gain enough confidence to spill her guts.

_It's Valentine's Day, Nielsen. What better time than now to admit…_

"Not that kind of kiss," she muttered, hoping beyond hope that he would comprehend her double meaning.

Fortunately, he did. He stared at her and merely nodded slowly. "Oh…I see…"

Kelsi stepped forward tentatively. Ryan straightened and just watched as she walked closer and closer to him, heart thumping quicker with every step she took. Finally, she stood directly in front of him, and they stared at each other. Kelsi waited for Ryan to do something. After all, she had made a request for a kiss from him, not vice versa.

But would he really fulfill that urgent, impulsive desire?

Before she could finish her thought, Ryan's lips came crashing onto hers as he dipped his head to reach her. She was stunned for a moment, but then she allowed her instincts to take over and she settled into his embrace. She removed his hat so that she could ruffle his soft blond hair and Ryan, likewise, lifted her cap and threaded his fingers through her wavy brown locks.

He finally pulled away, giving them both a moment to breathe and take in that sudden moment of passion.

Ryan gulped slightly, fearful of the fact that Kelsi had not yet said anything. "Well…how was that?" he asked nervously.

Kelsi grinned, happier than she could ever remember having been on a Valentine's Day. "That was very good."

Ryan sighed and smiled in relief. "I thought so, too."

They allowed their pounding hearts and heads to settle down before Kelsi stated simply, "I like you, Ryan."

He let out a guffaw. "Wow, thanks for telling me."

She nodded and continued to grin goofily, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

"Do you want that kiss now?" Ryan inquired nervously, holding out the bag of kisses again.

Kelsi looked around and found the light switch, dimming the illumination a significant degree.

"Nah. I found something that tastes better," she suggested, pulling Ryan closer and planting a light kiss on him.

Ryan chuckled ironically. "That sounds like a good idea for a song."

Kelsi nodded. "Only if you write the lyrics."

"Done," he agreed, pulling Kelsi into his arms and holding her close as they embraced on the floor of his basement.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ryan," Kelsi mumbled softly, finally content with her share of candy and love for the first Valentine's Day in her life.

* * *

**I will admit...I hate writing fluff. But it actually came out rather easily. And quickly. All in one sitting. So let me know if writing what I despise paid off. Was it...awkward? Strange? Believable? Poorly written? Disgusting? Too sweet? Anything?!? Whatever you think, let me know in a review and I shall try to improve for you. Thanks.**


End file.
